Talk:Animal
Again, this is the wrong definition. Animal is not a creature according to Edge of Extinction, Animal is any creature that can be charmed (with the exception of the rabbit which is a fluke). --Karlos 03:56, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :Blah, that wasn't an attempt at definition, but rather at characterization. I didn't mean the skill description of Edge of Extinction defined animal to be creature. But because EoE can be used to test the "Creature of the same type"-ness, and someone tested it on Animals and found out it is a type of creature, I used the phrasing "according to Edge of Extinction". I reworded it a little, but don't think it really helps. :As for the rabbit, since it can't be charmed, what makes you think it's an animal? -PanSola 04:20, 10 December 2005 (UTC) ::Karlos: Where did you find that definition? I'm wondering if Moss Spiders and Rabbits are animals. They can't be charmed, so according to the current definition they are not. -- 18:38, 23 February 2006 (CST) :::I agree that Moss Spider and Rabbit are not Animals, whatever the definition of it might be. -PanSola 18:50, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::::What makes you say that? They behave like other animals, except Rangers can't charm them. If charming isn't the criterion per definition, then we gotta check again. Otyugh's Cry would be a good way to check, because it affects un-charmed animals too. But it isn't available in pre-searing. :( -- 21:45, 23 February 2006 (CST) :::::I think either Otyugh's Cry or Charm Animal is sufficient to check for animalness (while they aren't the "definition" of animals in my mind, they do target animals), until we start to see exceptions where one skill would work but the other doesn't. BTW the Rabbit is NPC-colored. There might be charmable rabbits in the future, I don't know. But "The" rabbit in Pre-Searing is an NPC, and since it is the unique rabbit in the game world (currently), for all intent and purposes "rabbit" is not a member of "Animals" with respect to game mechanics. -PanSola 21:58, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::::::Been a while since I tried rangering, but I believe if you try to charm these "animals" the game will say that they are not "animals" hence the criterion of Charm Animal. I do not think those creatures "warrant" that we distinguish between "animal" in the language sense and "charmable animal" the one in the game sense. I think they are just NPCs and that is fine. --Karlos 22:00, 23 February 2006 (CST) :::::::Okay, the Rabbit is a pretty clear case. There are other animals (per common sense) that are not actually animals (per game mechanics): Oink, Prize-Winning Hogs, and even the bee swarms from Poor Tenant. (It was possible to charm price winning hogs at one point, but ANet changed that.) What puzzles me most are Moss Spiders though. They do not fit the definition of Spiders, as they do not drop spider legs or spider webs. Plus, Carlotta and Black Widows are obviously the same type as Moss Spiders, and those are charmable/pets. :::::::When you try to charm any of these, the game replies something like: "Wrong target". It doesn't specify what exactly is wrong about it. -- 22:12, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::::::::For a skill that specifically targets "Animal" in the description, just how many ways can it be wrong? ^^" -PanSola 00:05, 24 February 2006 (CST) (BTW do the Bees even have health bar?) hero charming "how do i get rid of this when i have a flamingo on my hero??" moved from the flamingo article, this is a good question, anyone know how to do this? Xeon 03:16, 31 October 2006 (CST) Pygmy Hippopotamus If the Pygmy Hippopotamus has been removed from the game completely, why is it still linked to in this article? It can't be an animal if it doesn't exist now can it? Caribou Would someone mind confirming the existence? I spent the day clearing out all that I could see of the Northlands, but no Caribou to my knowledge. 68.78.143.196 23:47, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I need to remember to sign in.. cedave( ) 23:50, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Merging with Companion Animal The problem seems to be that "animal" is being defined too narrowly in this article, and what we actually need is a proper taxonomy to follow. Animal may be broken down further into Charmable Animal (animals that can be turned into Animal Companions, which is the current subject of this article), Ambient Animal (part of the scenery), and Other NPC Animals (need a better name for this, but these are animals that are selectable but cannot (yet) be charmed -- rabbits, caribou, bee swarms, Professor Yakkington, etc.). The last category would include animals that cannot be charmed but are hostile (elder crocs in Verdant Cascades), animals with which you can have positive interactions (Yakkington, Tundra Wolves), and animals with which you cannot currently interact (caribou, rabbits). Then the Animal article can point to articles on these subtypes. The Charmable Animal and Animal Companion could be considered the same subject with one article covering both. BrettM 19:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC)